<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Wide~ by Pozaprofile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258536">Open Wide~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pozaprofile/pseuds/Pozaprofile'>Pozaprofile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of blushing, Blowjobs, Chocolate, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, Lightfootcest, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut, big dick, no gag reflexes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pozaprofile/pseuds/Pozaprofile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic in which Barley finds out he’s completely infatuated with Ian’s mouth, and it leads to some unexpected events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open Wide~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this isn’t a suggestion from anyone in the comments from my previous work, I’m sorry, but this was an early idea and I had to finish it, but I hope you enjoy this fanfic just as much as I enjoyed writing this, and if you’re an anti please go away. (Edit: I wasn’t happy with the summary, so that’s why I’ve updated it and changed it to something that’s hopefully better, I’m sorry for any confusion).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight’s dinner is their mother’s famous chicken soup with pasta and onions. It’s Barley’s turn to prepare dinner for the family, so he fills the bowls with soup, and gives them to each of the family members, but stops when he gets to Ian, holding the bowl in his hand and the spoon in the other.</p>
<p>Ian stares at Barley and glances at his bowl, but Barley continues to to stare at him with his smug smirk, “Uh, Barley…my soup?” Ian timidly requests, pointing at it, but Barley only smiles wider.</p>
<p>He scoops up the soup, and holds it out in front of Ian, “Open wide~.” He teases, treating Ian like he was a baby.</p>
<p>Ian’s face goes a slightly darker shade of blue, “Barley, give me my soup.” He demands, but Barley still holds it up in his hand. His blush gets darker, “Please?” Ian adds, but it didn’t do any better. Ian facepalms himself and groans and gives in to Barley's wish, opening his mouth wide enough for the spoon to go in.</p>
<p>What was supposed to be a funny joke suddenly became an erotic fantasy because when Barley saw Ian’s pretty (pretty?) mouth open, his whole body reacted hotly to the sight in front of him. His body heats up, his hands get clammy, and his dick twitches in anticipation for that mouth to open wider for it (what?).</p>
<p>Barley gazes at Ian’s face, but he’s so focused on it he didn’t realize the hot soup spilled out of the spoon, and onto his bare foot. He feels the sting of scolding heat and yelps in surprise, dropping the bowl and spoon on the table as he jumps when he feels the pain and quickly grabs a towel to get the rest of the steamy liquid off of his foot.</p>
<p>Everyone laughs, and Ian glares at him while he retrieves his soup, “That’s what you get for teasing me.” He chuckles then eats his soup.</p>
<p>Barley chuckles a little with everyone else, but is left with the heat of his body to that image of Ian opening his mouth for him, and it didn’t leave his mind once while they were eating and talking at the table. His body still feels tingly and fiery from the image of Ian opening his mouth obediently.</p>
<p>Even after dinner in his room, he finds himself half hard. He needs to get rid of this somehow, so sits upright on his bed, closes his eyes, and he slowly moves his hand down to grope himself through his pants, he quietly moans as his mind wanders to all the fantasies he’s ever had ranging from sexy quests with sexy rewards, porns on the internet, and maybe some random fantasy of having someone pleasure him, but they all lead to Ian.</p>
<p>He imagines Ian being timid at first because he knows Ian has never done anything sex related with anyone else. Ian would be shocked by the size of Barley’s cock and marvel at it a bit, then he’d suck on the tip, moaning as his head bobs up and down going further and further down on Barley’s shaft, and maybe he’d gag a bit while doing it. Ian’s eyes are glazed with tears, and he’s touching himself while he’s sucking Barely’s cock, Licking up his cock every few times. He couldn’t control himself, he feels the pressure building up in his dick, Ian sucks harder and swirls his tongue around Barley’s cock until Barley cums, pulling away and opening his mouth wide for it to squirt on his face and in his mouth.</p>
<p>Barley groans in raw pleasure, and his back arched a bit from the sheer thrill of his imagination. Barley slowly opens his eyes, but instead of seeing Ian, he sees his lonely hand on his sad dick. Seeing his dick covered in cum because he imagined his brother made guilt wash over him like someone just poured freezing water on him, what’s wrong with him? He shouldn’t have thought of Ian of all people while he was jerking off, but he did, and if he’s being honest it’s the greatest jerk off he’s ever had since he’d discovered it.</p>
<p>He grabs a tissue on his nightstand next to his bed, and wipes the guilty cum off his hand and his dick. Even though it’s wrong, Barley craves to see Ian open his mouth again.</p>
<p>The next morning, Barley catches Ian making his cereal for breakfast, and the memories of last night certainly didn’t go away, so he runs up to him and snatches the cereal bowl before Ian could get it first. Ian turns around to glare at Barley, “Barley, give me my cereal!” He lunges forward to get it, but Barely takes it away from him.</p>
<p>“Nope!” He yells, putting the cereal up in the air, high enough to where Ian’s too short to reach, unless he wants to spill his cereal to get it, he gives up.</p>
<p>Ian sighs in defeat, “What do you want, Barley? I gotta have something to eat before I go to school.” He argues, making that cute pout that always melts Barley's heart.</p>
<p>Barley smirks and lowers the cereal, taking out the spoon with the food in it, “Open wide~.” He teases, holding the spoon in front of Ian’s face like last night.</p>
<p>Ian looks at him with wide eyes, “Again? Barley, please-“ Barley cuts him off.</p>
<p>“You want the cereal or not?” He argues, still holding the spoon in front of Ian. A blush spreads across Ian’s adorable face, and he hesitates to open his mouth but does it regardless.</p>
<p>This time Barley didn’t drop the cereal onto the ground, but he did take some time to admire the open glory hole that is Ian’s mouth, and he sticks the spoon in his mouth. He watches his plump lips close around the spoon’s stem, and Barley pulls it out slowly, watching it come out of his mouth.</p>
<p>Barley swallows, and looks back up at Ian, checking if he caught Barley staring at his lips weirdly, but he didn’t, instead his face is weirdly dark with blush, his eyes are half lidded, and focused on the spoon. It definitely didn’t go straight to Barley’s dick, nope, definitely not.</p>
<p>Ian chews the food a little and swallows it, “Now can i have my cereal?” He asks sheepishly, holding out his hands for Barley to place the cereal bowl in, blush still dark on his smooth skin. It could be Barley’s imagination making him see things, but it looks like Ian enjoys this just as much as Barley is, but he didn’t want to push his luck, especially because Mom and Colt are around.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay.” Balrey laughs, trying to hide his obvious fixation on Ian’s mouth. Luckily Ian didn’t notice, grabbing the cereal from Barley’s hands and walking off to the table to eat. The blush is still dark and visible on his face as he eats it.</p>
<p>After school, Barley prepared a little trap to see Ian open his mouth, and it’s with his favorite candy: Chocolate.</p>
<p>He sits at the dinner table with his Quests of Yore game on it, and the chocolate by his hand, waiting for Ian to come through the front door. Almost on cue, Ian opens the door, and turns to see Barley then his eyes follow to the chocolate. Bingo.</p>
<p>“Is that…”—he walks closer—, “chocolate?” His eyes widened at the pleasant treat, “Can I have some?” He asks, giddy to get some chocolate.</p>
<p>Barley smiles knowingly, and he breaks off a piece to bring it up to Ian’s face, and says his famous line, “Open wide~.” He wiggles the chocolate piece.</p>
<p>Ian rolls his eyes and groans, “Barley.” He mutters, annoyed by his brother’s antics, but the blush comes back anyways to reveal Ian’s embarrassment.</p>
<p>Barley takes the chocolate piece away from Ian, “Fine, I’ll have this all to myself.” He says dramatically, putting the chocolate near his mouth.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Then come closer and open wide.” Barley orders, patting the chair next to him, amused by Ian’s bashfulness.</p>
<p>Ian eyes scan over Barley suspiciously like he’s a criminal, but when he sees nothing out of the ordinary he sighs and resigns to whatever happens next. He walks over and sits down next to Barley, hesitantly opens his mouth and waits patiently like the good boy he is (what?).</p>
<p>This time his saliva made a string, connecting the top of his mouth to his pink tongue. Barley doesn’t know if that's on purpose or an accident, either way, he loves seeing it as it quickly dissipates in the hot crevice of Ian’s mouth.</p>
<p>He feels his pants get tight, so he crosses his legs a bit to hide his growing erection from Ian, and gets back to reality of feeding Ian his favorite treat. He carefully puts the chocolate piece in his mouth, and pulls away for Ian, so he could close his mouth. He chews and smiles at the sweet flavor and reaches for more, but Barley quickly smacks Ian’s hand away from the chocolate bar, “Ow! Barley!” He yells, rubbing his hand to smooth the sting from the slap.</p>
<p>Barley waves his finger to signal no, “Ah, ah, ah, you naughty boy.” He teases with a slight sultry tone, “Only good boys get to have chocolate, and good boys let their big brother feed them.” He adds, deepening his voice to enhance the sultry tone.</p>
<p>Ian reacts quickly and his whole demeanor changes. His blush darkens and spreads to his ears and down to his body as far as what Barley can see, his pupils become huge, and his breath hitches. Ian covers his mouth and audibly swallows down the sweet chocolate, then removes the hand slowly, “Um...I-I’m a good boy.” He mumbles tentatively, looking down at the floor.</p>
<p>Barley could feel himself losing his self-control, “Yeah? Then open wide, baby.” He says in a sensual hushed tone, adding fuel to the already scorching fire.</p>
<p>Ian looks up at Barley with half lidded eyes and opens that pretty mouth of his, with no hesitance and watches Barley as he breaks a piece off and puts it in his mouth. This time, Barley pushes it a bit deeper in Ian’s wet mouth and dares to brush his index finger on Ian’s bottom lip, feeling the brief softness of his lips.</p>
<p>At this point, the atmosphere had completely changed, and everything around them sizzled, their breaths shortened, every touch seemed to light their skin aflame, and the eye contact was almost too much for them to keep.</p>
<p>It became too much for Barley, his erection is feeling neglected and needs attention, now. It feels so tight in his pants, especially because he’s crossing his legs to hide it, so he uncrosses them and opens his legs. He prays that Ian doesn’t see it, but it’s as clear as day. His erection is growing huge, pushing at the front of his zipper almost on the brink of breaking it if it gets any bigger.</p>
<p>Obviously, Ian sees it because he gasps looking down, making Barley shut his eyes in shame and forces his legs together to hide it, “Shit, Ian, I’m so-“ Ian interrupts.</p>
<p>“Is that for me?” Ian asks, eyes gazing at Barley, “Did you get excited because of me?” He questions and scoots closer, putting his hand on Barley’s knee. His beautiful caramel chocolate eyes stare at him with hope and lust, and his thumb rubs circles on Barley’s knee.</p>
<p>This is...unexpected, but not unwanted. Barley feels his erection pushing his zipper to the point where it starts to hurt, “Yes, baby, it's all for you.” His legs open again to show Ian how big it’s growing because of him, and that it’s all his to play with.</p>
<p>“Be a good boy and take care of it.” He suggests, and spreads his legs wider, seeing if Ian gets the idea. He expectantly does, and he kneels down to his knees between Barley’s legs. He glances at the bulge and licks his lips, and he brings up his hand to gently caress it.</p>
<p>Barley's hips buck up instantly when he feels Ian’s ghostly touch with his small hand on his hungry cock. He moans loudly and goes to grab Ian’s unruly soft curls on his head and tugs his head forward to his dick. He needs his mouth on it, he needs to feel it around his cock, he needs it now.</p>
<p>Ian got the signal to hurry up and quickly unzip his pants, pulling it down along with his briefs. He gasps at the cock, flopping down with a mighty bounce from the sheer weight and size from it, and just like Barley’s bedroom fantasy, Ian marvels at the width and size of his cock, “You’re so big.” He whispers loud enough for him to hear.</p>
<p>Barley chuckles breathlessly, “It’s only about 5 inches.” He informs, his smile widening at Ian’s baffled face.</p>
<p>”Yes, but it’s at least 3 inches thick!” Ian argues, glancing at it, and biting his lip.</p>
<p>“Is this your first time?” Barley already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Ian.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He answers shyly, still gazing at his cock.</p>
<p>“Good.” He growls possessively, “Don’t want anyone else claiming that pretty mouth.” He grumbles, tugging Ian’s hair up, making Ian look up at him, “I’m the only one who gets to do this with you. Okay, baby?” He commands, adding the pet name to make Ian moan.</p>
<p>“Yes, I only want you.” He moans, then brings his hand up to Barley’s big dick, but finds out that he needs two of his hands to support the weight and size of it, so he can fully wrap his hands around it. Barley hisses at the long awaited touch, and loosens his grip on Ian’s hair to let him suck his dick.</p>
<p>Ian licks the pre cum off, then kisses the tip. God, it feels amazing having his little lips on his big cock. Barley’s hand plays with the Ian’s hair and tugs as Ian struggles to put the tip in his mouth. The thought of Ian struggling to gulp down his cock is already a hot fantasy, but actually seeing it happen in front of him is a whole other level of hot.</p>
<p>His mouth only got at least ⅕ down to Barley’s shaft, which isn’t too bad for his first time, but he can already feel the back of Ian’s throat, and thought he’d pull up, but there is another pleasant surprise. It turns out that Ian has no gag reflexes. </p>
<p>Ian's hot mouth slowly engulfs Barley’s shaft all the way down to his balls. The feeling is absolute heaven, he never thought anyone could fully gulp down on his dick like that, but Ian did the impossible.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.” He swears silently, amazed at Ian’s secret talent, “God, you’re so good, such a good boy.” He moans, tugging at Ian’s hair to move, so he can feel that sweet friction.</p>
<p>Ian unzips his own pants and pumps his cock while sucking Balrey off. He mewls, sending vibrations down onto Barley’s dick, and slowly pulls up, letting his tongue trail behind to lick up Barley’s shaft like he sees in those porns he’d watch late at night. It may not be the best knowledge, but it’s working.</p>
<p>He reaches the tip again then goes down on Barley’s shaft again but faster and repeats the process, going faster each time. Ian’s mouth almost burns Barley with their heat combined on his dick, his hand tugs harder at Ian’s curls as he helps lead Ian up and down his cock, and watches him as he expertly gulps down his large dick.</p>
<p>“That’s it baby, fuck, so good.” Barley babbles, feeling pressure already building in his dick.</p>
<p>Barley pushes and pulls harder on Ian’s curls to fasten the pace as he feels himself reaching his limit. He grunts as he pulls Ian’s hair and fully pulling his cock out of his mouth, “Open wide~.” He moans, frantically jerking it when Ian opens his mouth wide and ready for what’s coming. His body seizes, his eyesight goes white, and his cock almost bursts with cum as it squirts all over Ian’s mouth and face.</p>
<p>Ian moans, feeling his own cock pop with pleasure as his own load spills onto the floor beneath him.</p>
<p>After several minutes of them catching their breath, Barley finally regains full function of his body, but almost loses it seeing Ian’s face covered in his semen, licking some excess off his lips. Ian looks up at Barley scarily innocent, “Was I a good boy?” He asks affectionately, eyes glazed with tears and his voice hoarse from the rough blowjob.</p>
<p>Barley smiles fondly at Ian, “Yes you were, baby.” He answers, then gets the towel from their table to clean Ian’s cum covered face, the floor where Ian’s cum is, Ian’s dick, then his own, then he disposes the towel. He did want to take a picture of Ian‘s face covered in his cum, but why would he need a picture when he can have it in real time and any time he wants.</p>
<p>Ian smiles triedly at Barley, “I love you.” He confesses with passion and raw emotion.</p>
<p>Barley’s heart swells, and he smiles wider, “I love you too, baby.” He whispers to Ian, caressing his soft angelic curls, “Come on, let’s rest in my room,” he says while picking Ian up in bridal style, “I have a bigger bed for us to cuddle in.” He coos, kissing Ian’s cheeks, making the other giggle.</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect.” Ian responds lazily, resting his head on Barley’s braid chest while he gazes lovingly at Barley as they enter his room, leaving the melted chocolate behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any suggestions or ideas for future fanfics then go ahead and comment them to me, and if you have any criticism then feel free to comment them as well, again, thank you for all the love and support!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>